


Happy New Year, My Love

by LittleToxic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 69, Are you all dressed up waiting for the new year like me?, F/F, Girl On Girl, Girl Power, Jaehee and MC, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, New Year Love, Only next to you, Party, RFA, Revised once!, Together with you, Yuri, couples, girl love, lesbian love, love making, my one true love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleToxic/pseuds/LittleToxic
Summary: It is the New Year and only Jaehee can make it special.~Wrote this while sitting on my couch and waiting for the New Year! Happy New Year to whoever reads this! ~





	

It had all started with her call: "Sweetie...I-I am so sorry. Our main guy,  in charge of a big project that is going out in C&R in a few days, had a car accident.."

You respond with only a gasp.

"Thankfully, he is alright, but Mr. Han and I have to pull an all-nighter if we want it out---"

"Jaehee are you telling me you are not coming for New Years?"

She wished you sounded angry instead of disappointed.

"I'll make it up to you, YN. Please tell the others."

You clutch your cell phone tightly against your cheek, the smell of roast and light music sounds in a festively decorated apartment, filled with _Happy New Years_ balloons and banners.

"I love you, YN. I am happy to have another year with you, do you know that? You complete me." 

You smile sadly, " I love y--oh, the guys are here. Please don't work too hard. I'll miss you."

       Jaehee held the corded phone interwined in her fingers even after you had hung up. The dial tone ringing in her ear. 

"Jaehee could you come here, please." 

With a sigh, she says, "Right away, Mr. Han." 

    Dinner had passed with no issue, having three famished boys was the big help in that. Not having Jaehee by your side in this important day made you nostalgic, especially when you thought about all the moments you had shared. You were sure now, more than ever, that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her and you hoped she didn't overwork herself. It was your fourth year engaged to Jaehee and without your control, just her name filled your mind with heartwarming memories.

"I've filled the glasses with champagnes, YN."

 Zen's kind voice breaks you from your thoughts and you go back to your friends who are thrown lazily on the couch to start the countdown.

      Jaehee smiles at how you squealed with joy when she asked you to marry her. It had actually been _you_ the one who hit on her first. This is always a subject of dispute, but Jaehee swears that she has been in love with you even before you came to terms with your feelings towards her. Suddenly, her mind returns to the 500 page contract on her desk. She hopes you can manage to enjoy yourself tonight. Jaehee lets out a long exasperated sigh followed by a sound of surprise when Jumin's voice penetrates her thoughts.

"You seem distracted Assitant Kang."  

She looks over her glasses at him with tired eyes. He looks just as tired as she does, but unlike he, who had a mandatory family dinner with his father and new girlfriend, he rather be working.

"Sorry, Mr. Han."  she says wearily and grabs her coffee mug. 

He walks to her and looks at the clock behind her, " Go home, Assitant Kang. You won't make it before New Year's but you will be home at least." 

Jaehee couldn't be any more shocked, "A-are you-"

"I am sure. Don't make me regret it."

* * *

 

  " HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Cheers rebound from your loft and big hugs and kisses follow. Soon after, the boys help you clean making sure every crumb of Honey Buddah Chips are off your couch and carpet. Yoosung is the last one to leave, and now you are all alone. You finish washing a skillet when you hear the doors open again.

"Did you forget your keys again, Yoosung?"

You don't hear anything and rise on your toes to put the skillet away in the cabniet above the stove. You suddenly feel warm hands embrace you. With just her scent, you recognized who it was. You push back against her until you can feel her soft body against your back. You tilt your head back on her shoulder, your wet hands over hers.

"Happy New Year, love." She whispers into your neck with so much love in her voice. Her arms wrap tight and squeeze around you.

You close your eyes with a smile, savoring this moment. "Happy New Year, baby. I was expecting you later." You turn in her arms and place your lips over hers. She returns the kiss just as sweelty. You taste coffee on her lips. Pumpking spice to be precise.

"I owe Mr. Han big time." She says with a chuckle, pushing her hips against you. You nod and capture her lips again stroking her tongue with yours. "If you aren't to tired, I would love to start the New Year by making love with you, YN."

You shiver at her voice and you get lost in the kisses you share. Even after all these years you still melt at her touch.  Her hands are already rubbing your ass, squeezing, and pinching under your dress. You both attempt to make it to the bedroom but make it as far as the living room, stripping clothes, kissing, nipping, biting, fingers delving into wetness. She guides you over her, your face buried between her legs and her face buried between yours. She holds you by the thighs as your raise your head from her wet core unable to control the moans that choke you. With every stroke of her tongue she buries against your folds deeper, each time taking you to the edge. Your body throbs so close to release but you refuse to orgasm alone, with a cry of pleasure you spread her pink flesh apart and take her into your mouth. You feel the way she tenses against you, you feel her breathless moan warm your soaking core. Soon, both of you cry out, together as one, taking in all of each other. Panting from your orgasm you slide off her and crawl to her mouth, her mouth opens and receives you eagerly. You love the taste of you on her mouth.

"I can't wait to spend more years with you by my side, my love" She whispers and just as you open your mouth to answer, she quiets you with a kiss.


End file.
